El Mal de un Superpoder (Versión de Hielo)
by GlaceonSong25
Summary: Cuán mal es aquel don desde la natalidad concedido que no te permite trabajar en paz. ¡Cuán mal es recibir críticas por una sopa fría! (Participante de la actividad "Noviembre Superpoderoso" del Foro "DexHolders del Porf. Oak").


_**El Mal de un Superpoder (versión de hielo).**_

 _Disclaimer: Pokémon NO me pertenece, así como sus personajes involucrados._

 _Participante de la actividad_ " _ **Noviembre Superpoderoso del Foro DexHolders del Prof, Oak"**_. ¡Que lo disfruten! :).

...

Aaaah, la desgracia de los poderes.

Muchos sueñan con adquirir algún súper poder como sucede con los superhéroes de los cómics e historietas. Anhelan ese sentimiento de invulnerabilidad por obtener cualidades superdotadas e in naturales.

¡Oh, cuán grande es el número de personas que desean tener la capacidad de defenderse mediante habilidades extraordinarias! O simplemente para impresionar a las masas.

Pero para aquellos que fueron bendecidos con esos dones no todo es pintado de colores rosas como los demás piensan. Tomemos como ejemplo a la pobre Lyra.

La jovencita que trabajaba día y noche sin parar en el restaurante de comida rápida más famoso de la región. " _El Sabor del Otoño_ ".

Su deber de camarera más de una vez le había traído un problema consigo. No era su culpa.

Amonestación tras amonestación la habían tenido agobiada desde hacía un tiempo.

Cuando los clientes ordenaban el especial Platillo de Sopa de Cerezo extra caliente lo pasaba mal. Porque cuando llegaba el momento de hacer la entrega a la mesa, ¡Qué horror!

Era una sopa fría, casi helada. De esas que se convierten en bebida al tener una temperatura tan baja en su textura gustosa.

—Jovencita, ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta? —Eran los comentarios más frecuentes mientras que tímidamente respondía un "lo siento, lo siento" al hacer reverencia.

" _No soy yo, son mis poderes_ ".

Su jefa más de una vez la perdonaba, a la freidora le obligaba a estar. Pero como tan social era ella —además de quemarse con aceite hirviendo al intentar sacar las papas de la freidora—, no podía evitar querer saludar a los nuevos clientes. Entonces se escabullía con las órdenes sobre sus manos, orgullosa de su clandestino trabajo.

Pero como la Ley de Murphy lo dicta _ **, "Lo que tiene probabilidades de salir mal, sale mal**_ ". Más regaños recibía.

Los platillos calientes eran su pesadilla, la principal causa de las amonestaciones.

—P-Pero no es culpa mía...—Se excusaba con su jefa.

—..Son de tus poderes —Completaba la señora poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda, niña? A la caja te enviaré ahora.

Y aunque fuese una obligación establecida, de cajera tampoco duraba mucho tiempo. Porque entonces, aprendía que cargar con monedas congeladas sobre las manos era una de las sensaciones más incómodas que podía experimentar. Además de eso, el contacto que hacía con los clientes al hacer entrega del cambio los ponía a estornudar.

¡Dichoso era el sonido de la chimenea de los trenes en comparación, y el hilo de líquido que fluía de las narices de un Cubchoo también!

Como un pimiento rojo quedaban sus narices.

¿Por qué no como tomates? Sería cliché, como la mayoría de los superpoderes y las historias detrás de ellos. Algo tan en particular como el caso de Lyra no se muestran todos los días.

Oh, ¿ _Son los poderes una maldición o bendición?_ Se preguntaba constantemente mientras recibía el mismo repertorio de exabruptos de siempre.

Pero la peor parte no era esa.

A veces, los clientes más conocidos lo eran por sus frecuentes visitas al lugar. Y al ser así, lo más lógico era conocerla.

La peor parte hace su aparición cuando los amables críticos procedían a saludarla estrechando sus manos sin darle siquiera tiempo de advertirles del pequeño detalle. Los estornudos que tienen por consiguiente no paran sino hasta haber transcurrido veinte minutos aproximadamente. Es entonces cuando más vergüenza de ser así tiene.

—Qué perfume se echó hoy, señori–Ah–AH–ACHÚ

—Esa marca no es muy buena, le recomiendo el Pokéchanel Nro. Cin–Ah–ACHÍS

 _"¿Por qué a mí?"_ se repetía disculpándose " _No es un perfume, es mi temprano de hielo interno"._

Es entonces, señores, el por qué no se aconseja acoger a la pobre Lyra en un trabajo de restaurante sin haberlo pensado bien. Porque al final, pudieron encontrar la solución perfecta a su problema después de un breve análisis después de varias horas de descanso.

Su lugar estaba a un lado del dispensador de bebidas y usando guantes con extraños agujeros en las palmas.

—¿Le gustaría ponerle hielo a su bebida, señor?

...

 _Nota de la escritora: Antes de irme, quiero darle las gracias a la administración del foro por la situación que me fue asignada. Apenas leí de qué se trataba la inspiración me golpeó como si tuviese un más o entre sus manos._

 _ **¡Son el mejor Foro que hay dentro de la página, no me arrepiento de haberme unido a ustedes! —Inserte aquí un corazón—.**_


End file.
